theamazingfrogfandomcom-20200214-history
Costumes
(NOTICE: If you start adding images or videos of these costumes, we can add them to the gallery) Costumes are the different types of outfits you can wear in the Amazing Frog? List Of Costumes And Locations * Mime Frog - On top of the balcony building which has the fart gyms in it * Bounty Frog - Kill the giant space worm with the lazer on the moon * Space Frog - In the space suit testing room of the vault LOL * Cop Frog - In the police station in the back of frog court LOL LOLOLOLOLOLOLOl * Ballet Frog - On top of the Fayju building next to spawn * Scuba Frog - At Swindon on Sea * Admiral USA - On top of Frozies Swindon Hotel on the West side of Swindon. * Wally Frog - This costume is behind the building to the left of The Swindon Town Planning Office. * Willow - Next to the giant toilet in the sewer * Sky Frog - On the big mountain, North of the Zorbs/Hamster balls * Craft Frog - On a high point on the big island * Amazing Lizard? - In either hole in the wall in the big part of the sewer that doesn't have a lip * Retro Frog - Break all the 8 bit space invaders on The Moon * Brian Frog - On the biggest island off the South coast of Swindonshire * Pingu Frog - This costume is located on the building to the Right of the Swindon Town Planning Office. * Zoidfrog - This costume is located in the UFO on the moon. * Monarch Frog - This costume is located in the UFO on the moon. * Forest Frog - On one of the cliffs West of Swindon on Sea * Santa Frog - Next to the door to Swindon in update f0.2.8a * Hero Frog - On a piece of land on the other side of the big mountain * Darth Frog - In the flight sim room in the Vault LOL * Cosplay Frog A - Touch a pile of test tubes in the sewers. * Cosplay Frog B - Touch a pile of test tubes in the sewers. * Cosplay Frog C - Touch a pile of test tubes in the sewers. * Cosplay Frog D - Touch a pile of test tubes in the sewers. * Plumber A - Randomly gotten by entering the giant toilet in the sewer * Plumber B - Randomly gotten by entering the giant toilet in the sewer * Robber Frog - Gotten by jailing your first criminal * Bob Frog - Randomly gotten by entering the giant toilet in the sewer *Joke Frog - Get 500 KnockDowns on the KnockDown challenge app *Bat Frog - Have 6 criminals in the jail cell at once (Trump Frog does not count.) *Kermit The Frog - Located on the small island with the giant crown on it, to the west of Swindon. *Dead Pond - At the future site of Frogopolis city *Jack Frog - This costume is located on top of the fayju building in the mystery box. *Satan Frog - Complete the pumpkin challenge without the balloon pack or the jetpack. *Saturn Frog - Complete the pumpkin challenge with the balloon pack or the jetpack. *Cat In The Hat Frog - Knock down 50 snowmen. *Grinch Frog - Knock down 200 snowmen. *Snowman Frog - Roll a 450000000 cubic cm snowball. *Gingerbread Frog - Catch the gingerbread man. He appears when you smash all the snowflakes. *Electric Rodent - This costume is unlocked by shredding 151 pigeons. *Viking Frog/Dovakhin Frog - Located near the hamster balls/zorbs from where the respawn point is go forward then on your left somewhere you should see it. *Le Chat avac le Hat Basically cat in the hat costume you can get it by killing 50 snowmen in Santa's Grotto List Of Costumes Not Added * Sheriff Woody Frog * Wolverine Frog * Spider-Man Frog Trivia * Almost all of the costumes in the game are references to different characters. * The Woody Frog, Wolverine Frog, and Spider-Man Frog costumes images are on the wall in the Porta-Potty room located in the Hideout. * YouTuber Cheru found a frog wearing the Spider-Man costume but when he approached the frog he disappeared into dust. The video where he finds this frog is here. He found the frog in the video at 5:27. * In one of the remote controlled boats if you look closely, you can see that one of the frogs is wearing the Sheriff Woody costume. Gallery 2016-02-26 00011.jpg|Willow Frog Costume 20170419195413 1.jpg|Space Frog Costume NEW CROCODILES vs KERMIT THE FROG - Amazing Frog Part 170 Pungence|Kermit The Frog Costume Pikachu Should NEVER be Allowed to Catch Pokemon in The Amazing Frog (The Drones Update) ��|Electric Rodent (Pikachu) Costume SPACE FROG finds a HUGE SECRET!! (The Mystery Halloween Box Update) Amazing Frog Gameplay Part 88|Saturn Frog Costume WHAT'S INSIDE THE MYSTERY HALLOWEEN BOX?! (Halloween Update) Amazing Frog Gameplay Part 86|Satan Frog Costume Fld3uFDS4qu2ie722rx2.jpeg|List Of (Almost) All The Costumes Category:Items Category:Articles under construction